Memories
by Newola Wolfie
Summary: The Guardians get sent to a strange white room to see Jacks memories as a human and immortal! Not a very good summary... but theres not much to say. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note- I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In a flash of white I was suddenly standing in the middle of a white room. I had to blink a few times before the room came into focus.

Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy were all sitting on two white couches. Tooth and North were sitting on the couch left of a TV while Sandy was sitting in a chair next to Bunny's couch in front of the TV.

'Uh…what's going on guys?" I asked confused walking forward a few steps

"Apparently we're here to look at your memories," Bunny said holding up the paper he was reading.

"What?!" I yelled quickly jumping next to Bunny and snatching the paper from his hands.

_Dear Guardians,_

_You can't escape. So don't bother trying. _

_But don't be alarmed. _

_Nothing bad is happening to you. _

_We are just going to look into Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost's memories._

_Sincerely,_

_Newola Wolfie_

"Why would Newola want you guys to look into my memories?" I asked panicking.

North opened his mouth to answer but the TV had come on. We all looked at it as it showed what appeared to be a forest.

_**(November 21, 1704)**_

_A young boy ran from the forest. His face was red and his was ginning madly. He stopped and bent over, hands on knees and panting hard._

"_JACK!" A voice bellowed as a chubby blond haired boy burst from the trees._

"What did you do?" North asked

I just smirked

_Jack laughed before taking of running again as two more boys who looked identical came from the forest._

_They kept running after him through the snow until a fancy looking women came out and called for them to come to dinner. Jack turned around and stuck his tongue out at them as they grumbled and walked to their mother obediently. _

_Jack smirked and turned around only to run into a tall man and short women. The man was muscular, with black hair and bright blue eyes and a beard. The woman was skinny with the same brown hair and brown eyes as Jack._

"_What did you do?" The man asked looking down at his son with a frown_

"Someone's in trouble," Bunny said smirking.

"_Well…" Jack said hesitating before blurting it all out "They were calling us poor insects and other RUDE things so I called them rich snotheads and might of punched them in the face" _

_His parents stared at him as he stared back with large "innocent" eyes._

_Suddenly his dad smiled "That'a boy Jack!"_

"_Richard!" His mom said sending a disapproving look at him_

"_Ah com'on Mary, you heard him. 'They were calling us poor insects'" Richard picked Jack up and they looked at her with big eyes._

_She stared at them before smiling and shaking her head "I live with children," _

"_I love you mama," Jack said smiling sweetly at her_

"Awwwwww!" Tooth cooed

"_Aw," Mary smiled softly taking him from Richard and hugging him tightly "I love you to my little snowball" _

"AWWWWW!" Tooth cooed even louder

I blushed but smiled softly looking at my mother's paused beautiful face.

"I can see you're parents loved you very much," North said grinning widely at me

"Once a rebel always a rebel," I heard Bunny mutter

Sandy smiled softly.

"Another ones coming on," Bunny said

We all turned back as the screen lit up again.

* * *

**Authers note- Hope you liked it! Should I continue? CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! I'm not sure if this first chapter was good or not... **

**His birthday is December 9, 1697**

**His age right now is 6 but on his birthday he will be 7.**

**His birthday is the next chapter if you guys liked it.**

**Please review! Even if you say one word I will be SO happy!**

**If you ahve any questions or suggestions feel free to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note-**

…**.Oh my god. I seriously did not expect that many review, favorites, and follows in one day. I didn't think this story was even good! Thank you all SO much. **

_**You should probably read this…**_

_**FrostFan**_**, I should warn you, that won't be in the story for some time! It will be here but there are so many ideas floating around in my mind! But if you wanna see a fic with reactions to the drowning go to the story Snowflakes by Hatsu Yukiya. I can't remember which chapter but its there!**

_**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye**_**, I actually never thought of that. SURE, why not? Sounds like a good idea. But it wont be here for awhile.**

_**Karlina101**_**, Sorry you didn't like that part. I thought Tooth's reaction was in character but I'll try not to include to much cooing and awing if it makes the readers happy! **

_**Lord Jashin Follower**_**, I burst out laughing when I saw this. So glad you like it!**

_**owlgirl94**_**, I will give you more! Whether you like it or not!**

_**Virginia**_**, Yes they will, I already planned on adding that! You are going to be waiting a LONG time for the reactions. So, as I said to **_**FrostFan**_**, Snowflakes had the reactions if you don't want to wait. I plan on making him believe until he drowns. You will find out why soon! I am going to make the chapters longer. But I wanted to see how many people really liked it. Live you guys hanging! **

**I really should warn you guys. I am a really, REALLY organized person. The memories are going to be in order and you will be waiting a long time for tings like the reactions and his sisters death. I will take suggestions if I like them but you have to include age. I had him drown at age 15 so that's your limit for human life. No limit to his immortal life! But seriously I am an organized person so don't expect your suggestions to be in the story the next day. I will tell you if I will use them though! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Once Upon a December **

_**(December 9, 1704)**_

"_Where are you Jack?" Mary called smiling, tip toeing through the snow "Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_There was giggle and she looked up to see bright brown eyes staring down at her from the hill. _

"_I see you!" She called laughing as his high pitched laugh floated down from the snow covered hill._

_Jack stood up and stuck his tongue out at her. He turned to run away only to slip on some ice. He began tumbling down the hill_

North winced and said in a flat tone, "You going to have bruise in morning."

Bunny laughed.

"Oh shut up," Jack said shoving Bunny playfully

_He landed in front of Mary. He looked up at her, his eyes wide. She stared back, eyes wide in shock. He looked down at his snow covered legs before looking back at his mother and bursting out laughing. He feel back onto the snow and began making a snow angel. _

"_Come on mama!" He reached a small hand up towards her "Make a snow angel!"_

_Mary laughed before getting on the ground next to Jack and joining him._

"You are so sweet!" Tooth exclaimed floating a bit above the couch.

Jack blushed as North and Bunny laughed. Sandy was making 'ha, ha, ha' his head.

"Another one!" Tooth said pointing at the screen

_It seemed to be the same day as Jack and Mary came into the cottage, faces flushed from laughing and the cold. The cottage consisted of two rooms total. Mary and Richards room and the living room/dining room/ kitchen/Jacks room. Three rooms if you count the outhouse. They stopped as a nice smell hit their noses. They looked up from taking off their coats, gloves, and scarf's to see four peaches and a loaf of warm bread-WARM BREAD-on the dining room table._

"_Surprise!" Yelled two voices as Richard jumped from behind the couch and a black haired boy the same age as Jack jumped from under Jacks bed. _

"Who's that?" Bunny asked. They all looked at Jack to see him smiling happily if not a bit sad.

"Edmond Monroe," He said still smiling "The only kid my age who was my friend. And the only person who could get into more trouble then me."

They looked skeptical but turned their attention back to the screen.

"_Eddy!" Jack yelled surprised as Edmond attacked him with a hug_

"_Happy birthday!" Eddy yelled before letting go and holding out a newspaper wrapped present._

"_Thanks!" Jack said smiling happily. He took the present and began unwrapping it. When the newspaper came off out fell a necklace. The necklace was made of thick, black string. Connected to it was a small, carved, wooden snowflake._

_Jack looked at Eddy stunned. _

_Eddy looked down and kicked his toe on the ground. "I know how much you love winter so I decided to make a snowflake. If you don't like-"_

_Jack threw his arms around Eddy's neck, surprising him "I LOVE it! I'm never going to take it off!"_

"Do you still have it?" North asked

Jack nodded and took the same wooden snowflake on the screen from under his hoodie.

"Never knew why I had it before," He said smiling softly at it before tucking it back in.

_Jack stepped back and put the necklace around his neck ginning madly. Eddy smiled softly at him as he went on showing his parents._

"_Now!" Richard said clapping his hands, "Time for birthday dinner!"_

"_Yes!" Jack and Eddy said at the same time. They ran o sit at the little table soon followed by Mary and Richard._

_Richard cut the bread into four even pieces. He put a piece of bread on each plate before handing out the peaches. _

_Richard got the candle in the center of the table and put it on Jacks plate._

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear jack! Happy birthday to you!" They sand. Jack smiled as he blew out the candle. The last thing they saw was Jack happily taking a bit into his warm bread._

* * *

**Authors note-**

**Good, bad? I tried to make this a bit longer. But I failed. There will be longer chapters, don't worry. Its just really late. Okay so next chapter is about Easter! YAY! But I have a question for you all. Jack will be getting a pet. Should Bunny be the one to give it to him or he find it when looking for eggs? There is a poll on my account but you can answer in the reviews or PM me. **

**I have to admit to something. As I was writing the part with Eddy my first thought was 'They would SO going to make a cute couple.' IM SORRY. My brain thinks the weirdest things. Don't worry they wont be paired together-****unless you want them to be****- What? I didn't say anything. Nope nothing at all. **


	3. Authors note

**Authors note-**

**Okay so the poll results are six for Bunny giving Jack the pet and five for Jack finding the pet. One of you I didn't really understand what you wanted so I couldn't count it. But if I did Jack would have still gotten the pet from Bunny. Okay I'm sorry to say I can't update today. Sorry! I'm going over to a friends house and don't have time to write a new chapter. I might not even have time to update tomorrow. BUT I have another question for you guys! I wouldn't have one but someone pointed out that Bunny is afraid of dogs! I completely forgot about that! So you have today, tomorrow, and Monday to choose which pet he gives to him! A dog, cat, hedgehog, or chipmunk? I personally want him to have a dog or hedgehog. You can choose TWO pets! In the reviews if you choose more then one I will only count the first two. The poll will be up in 30 minutes or less. **

**QUESTION ANSWERING TIME!**

_**libertykid**_**, I'm glad you like him! I was worried people wouldn't! I'm very glad at least one person had the same thought as me. And I agree with you, it would make it sadder. But I'm most likely just going to have Eddy have a crush on him and Jack being oblivious. Or them being like brothers. Depends on what the readers want.**

_**Glassgazer**_**, I already planned on doing that! It was just lying next to him when he grabbed it but he might have set it down or something. So I can still do that! YAY! **

_**anonymous**_**, No, I don't think they had a pet. In the two times I went to see it I never saw one.**

_**Tesa**_**, DON"T DO THAT! It would make a horrible mess!**

_**JACKFROST**_**, You're gonna like the next chapter. **

_**MikoGoddess**_**, Thank you! I'll try to do that more often! I sometimes get really excited while writing and skip past thoughts and emotions. Those are exactly what their reactions are in my head! But as I said before I get really excited and forget I have to explain 'cause people can't see what I'm thinking! Sorry about the grammar and switching him! I promise not to do that next time. I didn't even realize I had done that. I plan on there being A LOT of teasing! I'm just mean like that. And don't worry about them being together. The only time you need to worry is if a lot of people start asking for it. But so far only one person doesn't care. So don't worry.**

**I hope I answered all of your questions! And again sorry I can't update! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Cat-15**

**Dog-18**

**Arctic fox-18**

**Hedgehog-6**

**Chipmunk-8**

**Arctic fox wins 'cause Dapple is the one who suggested it so I'm counting that as a vote which makes 19. Also I like the idea of him having an Artic fox, sue me.**

**_EpicDetour9_, I might add that. It sounds like a good idea I'm just not sure what their reactions would be myself at the moment.**

_**Rocky**_**_ pond_, Dapple wants me to say no. But I'm really nice. There are other fics with them seeing Jacks memories or showing snippets of his life. So I don't mind. You just can't use them going to a room and looking at them on a screen. Or the memories I come up with. Maybe they look at his memories through his teeth? I would read that.**

**_Mina888_, His sister is coming up in a couple of chapter! Don't worry there will be sadness!**

**So sorry I wasn't able to update on Tuesday! I find it funny how after I start a story, my life decides to get busy! C****hange of age. Apparently Jack is 18 so expansion on the suggestions for his human life. Don't tell me if I'm wrond 'cause I swear I will eat you. So in the first chapter the date is really Novemeber 21, 1701 and the in the second on the date is December 9, 1701. Also his birthday is December 9, 1694. He is still 7. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bye your side **

The screen had been blank for nearly 10 minutes. I was still a bit shocked about the fact that they were looking at his memories. _His memories! _I had begun holding the necklace tightly halfway through the memory with Eddy. I had not been able to remember him for 300 but when I did remember him _man_ did I miss him. He had been my beast friend and the only person my age that did not bully or ignore me.

Bunny nudged me and my head snapped to see all the Guardians staring at me.I raised a questioning eyebrow and released my death grip on the snowflake.

"You okay, Frostbite?" Bunny asked only a little bit of concern showing

"Perfect," I answered sarcastically "Nothing makes me happier then having to relive my childhood memories and have you guys watch them with me."

"There has to be a reason," North said looking around the room as if the reason will pop up somewhere

And it did, sort of.

Another paper popped up above North's head and he snatched it out of thin air. He began reading it aloud.

_Dear Guardians,_

_Sorry about the ten minute break. _

_Here is your next memory!_

_Love,_

_Newola Wolfie_

I looked at the screen to see it light up with the next memory, as Newola promised.

_**(March 31, 1702 Easter Sunday)**_

"_I don't want to go egg hunting," Jack, announced standing in front of his parents with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face._

_Richard spit milk all over the table and began having a coughing fit._

I winced when I looked at Bunny. He had straightened and his eyes were wide in shock. His mouth was hanging open as he slowly looked at opened and closed his mouth for a bit before shaking his head and turning back to the screen, slumped back in his chair.

_Jack stared at his dad as he chocked then looked at his mom. Mary looked at Jack in shock. _

"_Why?!" She cried standing up and bending down next to him "Easters your favorite holiday!"_

Bunny looked surprised at that and I blushed. Tooth, North, and Sandy sent smiles my way, which made me, blush harder.

"_It's not anymore," Jack said stubbornly, _

_Mary stared at him blankly and Jack twitched _

_Jack threw his hands in the air, "Fine! It's because Derek and his friends keep making fun of me and Eddy and threatening they are going to steal our eggs." _

_Mary looked at him in disbelieve, "You, Jackson Overland, the biggest trickster in town, and Edmond Monroe, the biggest dare devil in town, are afraid of Derek?"_

_Jack blushed and looked down at his toes, blushing._

'_That's what I thought. Know you are going to go out there, get Eddy, and go hunting for eggs." Mary said handing him two baskets._

_Jack grinned at her before running out the door._

"Easters your favorite holiday, eh?" Bunny said smirking

"Oh shut up," I mumbled. Everyone laughed. I smirked before sending frost across the couch to surround Bunny's seat.

Bunny yelped and jumped up from his seat scowling, "Oh real funny Frostbite,"

"I know right," Jack, said still smirking

"Be quiet! It's starting again," Tooth, said pointing at the screen

Bunny grumbled and wiped the frost of his seat before sitting down again.

_Eddy and Jack were running around in the forest. Their baskets were full of eggs and throated to overflow as they kept searching. There was movement behind the bushes Jack was standing by and Jack looked at them curiously._

"_I'm goanna go look over here Jack," Eddy called as he went in the other direction._

_Jack nodded, distracted, and began going around the bush._

_He stopped in shock when he came in the clearing. There, standing in the middle of the clearing, was the Easter Bunny. He was over six feet tall with strange tattoos and two boomerangs strapped to his back. He stared at Jack in shock. Something white and small squirmed in his hands._

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted excited "You met Jack when he was a kid!"

Bunny looked shocked, "I…guess I did,"

_Suddenly Jack broke out in a grin, "You're the Easter Bunny!"_

_That seemed to do the trick seeing as Bunny relaxed and smiled at Jack._

"_I am," He said with a strange accent _

"_Cool!" Jack exclaimed, "I'm glad mom made me change my mind!"_

_Bunny looked confused and opened his mouth but the white thing squirmed in his arms again. He looked down at it then looked at Jack, he repeated this three times before grinning at Jack._

"_Would you like something extra special for Easter this year?" He asked walking to stand in front of Jack_

'_What is it?" Jack asked curiously, standing on the tips of his toes and bending his head backwards to look at the large pooka._

_Bunny bent down and opened his arms to reveal a tiny, baby fox. But this fox was white. Jack was confused._

"_She's a baby arctic fox," Bunny said seeing his confused look "I found her in another forest while hiding some eggs."_

_The fox poked her head out and looked at Jack curiously. Jack leaned in closer to her and she licked his nose. He giggled and pulled away. She jumped from Bunny's arms and landed in Jacks. She cuddled under his chin and he hugged her close to his chest. Her tail moved back and forth slowly._

_Bunny smiled, 'I take that as a yes?"_

_Jack nodded, "Thank you.'_

"_Welcome," Bunny said standing up and ruffling his brown messy hair "Now I have to go. You'll take good care of her?"_

_Jack nodded and went to pick up his basket before straightening. He quickly ran to Bunny and hugged him around the waist. Bunny smiled and bent down hugging him back._

"Oh my god!" Tooth cooed, "That's so adorable!"

"I remember you!" Bunny yelled looking surprised, "I always checked up on you after that. To see how you and the fox were doing…but-"

Bunny snapped his mouth closed, and everybody looked at him curiously before turning their attention back to the screen.

_"Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter." He said before standing up_

"_Jack! Where are you!?" He heard Eddy yell_

"_Coming!" Jack yelled before running out of the clearing, Easter basket and the fox in both hands._

* * *

**I realize that what Bunny said to Jack is the same thing he said to Sophie. But if you didn't see the hints in there, human Jack was special to him. Just like Sophie was. THIS IS LONGER THEN THE OTHERS!**

**Please Review! I GOT THIS UP ON 12/12/12! WHOO! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Guest**, Of course I'll answer your question! I answer everybody's! Don't worry about spelling. And that's a good idea! I'll be sure to add it to my list!

**ShawnSpencerFan**, Yes. He wont be waiting in worry though. Maybe. Yes. Jack and Eddy are 9 and 10(Jack will be 10 in the next chapter)

**Sarahh**, I like it but I can't picture Jack using his looks as a chance to get what he wants. More of him thinking he needs to do everything by himself. Maybe I'll use in another story.

**CatLover2906**, YES, ALL OF THOSE THINGS! LET ME LOVE YOU!

**Summer**, You guys need to thank this person. I read their review and was like "Crap, that's exactly how I feel when people don't update!" So thank you!

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! My tumblr name is **newola-wolfie**( and blog name is **Stick to it, no matter the squalls**!) if you want to contact me or just talk!

* * *

(**_November 21, 1704)_**

_Snow covered the small town. People wrapped in warm clothing hurried down the streets, hurrying home or to work. One brown haired boy shoved his way up the street, trying to get to the edge of the town._

_Jack was older. He looked to be about 9 or 10 and his hair was longer. He was running through the snow looking both excited and nervous. He fell a few times getting wet and cold before making it to his home._

_His home was not very big, with only one window and two rooms. However, it was very cozy and beautiful in all seasons._

"Your house is beautiful Jack," Tooth said

_Jack quietly opened the door and shut it. He took of his boots, coat, and scarf before hanging his coat and scarf. Elbe appeared at his feet and he picked her up. He slowly walks towards the only other door in the house._

_He opened it and peeked in to see his mom propped up by pillows on the bed and his father sitting next to her, crisis cross applesauce as his teacher says. Richard was holding a small bundle._

"Who's that?" Santa and Tooth asked at the same time

_"Hey, little snowball, Elbe," Mary, whispered tiredly, smiling._

_Jack slowly walked towards the bed before climbing into it. He crawled in between his parents before looking at the bundle._

_Inside was a little girl with a small face, rosy cheeks, bright brown eyes, and freckles. Small strands of brown hair came from the top of her head. Jack stared at her before reaching a hand out toward her. A small chubby hand came from the blanket and wrapped around his middle finger._

_Jack's face lit up and a huge smile blossomed, "What's her name?"_

'She's adorable!" Tooth said flying close to the screen

"Sit back down, Tooth!" North said laughing

Tooth blushed and apologized before sitting down again.

_"We wanted to wait for you." Richard said smiling softly_

_"What do you-" Mary began_

_"Pippa!" Jack shouted._

_"Pippa?" Mary and Richard said at the same time_

_"Pippa." Jack confirmed, nodding._

_Mary and Richard looked at their new child and smiled fondly._

_"Welcome to the Overland family Pippa." Richard said_

"Your sister is adorable Jack," Tooth exclaimed

"Of course she is," I said smirking "She is related to me."

We all laughed.

I was the first to stop laughing. Looking around at the senior guardians something occurred to me. Even though I lost my family and spent over 300 years alone, I had gained a new family. One just as good as my real one.

"Another one is on!" Bunny said

**_(December 8, 1704)_**

_Screams._

_Men shouting orders._

_Fire._

_Guns being fired._

_"Jack! Eddy! Get Up!" Richard yelled._

"No." I whispered

_Jack and Eddy sat up tiredly. There was a loud explosion outside which caused the boys to be wide-awake._

_"Dad?"_

_"No time to explain Jack! Take Pippa and Eddy and go!" Richard yelled pulling them both up._

_"But-"_

_"GO!" He yelled again putting Pippa in Jack's arms_

"What is going on Jack?" North whispered

_Jack and Eddy ran out the door to see there home on fire. Buildings were burning down and men, women, and children were running in different directions everywhere. Men in red suits were shooting guns and killing everyone._

_"DAD!" Eddy yelling running into the smoke_

_"EDDY! Come back!' Jack yelled, stepping foreword before looking at Pippa._

_Jack looked back up to where Eddy had disappeared. He shook his head and turned around, running into the forest. He ran for what felt like hours. During that time, Elbe had appeared and was running with him. Jack was one miles away from town before he collapsed. He looked around panting. Near was a bush he recognized to contain no living animals and nothing poisonous. He walked towards it and hid inside. Elbe crawled in after him. Jack unbuttoned the big jacket he slept in and put Pippa in before buttoning it back up until only Pippa's head showed. He lay down on his side, thankful it had not snowed, and Elbe curled close to both of them._

The screen went black.

"Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly

I did not answer but continued to stare at the screen as another one came on.

_Jack was coming out of the forest. Pippa still in his jacket and Elbe following closely behind. Buildings were burnt down, animals and people were dead, some buildings were still standing but not much. As Jack walked further into town he saw people weeping over body's-dead body's he realized with horror- and people hugging. He saw Derek's mother hugging him and the twins close while crying._

_Jack looked forward and came to a stop in shock. There in front of him was his father. His father propped against a crumpling wall. His fathers blood coming out of his body. His father smiling at his mother as she cried. His father taking his last breath. His father, dead._

* * *

**_Review? _**

**_Edit-I was gonna have it where Eddy's mother was a sort of mother figure to him but nobody seems to like that idea. So daddy is dead instead. Happy?_**


End file.
